


Vader's Spooky Adventures

by Skyguyy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Darth Vader's A+ parenting, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Gen, Halloween One Shots, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker Raised Together, Luke and Leia have a great time, Maybe some angst, One Shot Collection, Parent Darth Vader, Some Humor, Trick or Treating, Vader dealing with his twins, costume shopping, his twins driving him crazy, same AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyguyy/pseuds/Skyguyy
Summary: Vader and his spooky adventures with his twin children!One Shot X-Tober collection
Relationships: Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 51
Kudos: 91





	1. Scary Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Luke, Leia and Vader have an awesome Halloween party but Luke gets scared!
> 
> Anyways, haha I really wanted to make Halloween one shots lol its a little late but here I some dad Vader!

“We’re here, father!” Luke yelled out happily as Vader landed the speeder on the landing pad outside of the palace.   
  
“C’mon let's go!” Leia jumped out of her seat and onto the landing pad, “Hurry!!” Vader sighed as he stepped out of his speeder and walked around towards Leia.  
  
“You must calm yourself, young one.” He instructed, Leia was incredibly anxious to get in right away. Her excitement only confirmed the rule he planned on implementing tonight, no candy after they leave. His children would, no doubt, stay up all night, bouncing off the walls if he allowed them any candy.  
  
Luke jumped out of the speeder as well and pulled the hood of his costume over his head, Luke had decided to be a Taun taun, an animal he found in a holobook at school and was oddly interested in. Leia on the other hand wanted to be something scary, she showed Vader a holo of what she wanted to be, a Fyrnock. How she discovered the animal was unknown, but she was of the belief that you must dress scary on Halloween.   
  
“Do you like my costume, father?” Luke asked excitedly, his arms stretched out to show off his outfit. Luke radiated excitement and happiness through the force, his face was painted with a big smile. He never looked happier.  
  
“Yes I do, my son,” Vader replied.  
  
“What about mine!? Do you like mine!?" Leia asked quickly, “Which do you like the best?”   
  
“He likes mine the best,” Luke smiled confidently.  
  
“He does not!” Leia replied, “Mines better! Your costume is for babies! ”  
  
“Is not!” Luke whined.   
  
“Stop!” Vader intervened, feeling a headache already setting in, “I like both of your costumes _equally_ ,” Vader stressed, “Follow me, little ones, and do not turn this into a costume competition.” Vader walked forward onto the ramp that led to the entrance of the palace. He felt Luke and Leia grab his cape and follow behind.  
  
They walked in, he heard Luke and Leia gasp in amazement at the Halloween decorations set up down the hall, the hallway that led towards the Halloween Party that Sidious held each year. Vader found this to be a huge waste of time and resources, he knew the Empire's time could be better spent on actually doing their job instead of partying. But the Emperor believed it would strengthen Imperial pride among the workers.  
  
It was ridiculous to think a simple Halloween party would strengthen Imperial pride, he knew non of the guests came to the party out of Imperial loyalty either. Simply to drink and act like fools, but he followed his master's orders, which were to attend the party. His children's enjoyment made it less unbearable.

  
Vader stopped in front of a room with stormtroopers guarding the outside, this was where the children's area was. Vader hadn’t walked around the room but he knew this was where his kids got the candy from. Luke and Leia would rave about the party every year as if it was the best thing ever. Sometimes Luke would confess that he was scared by a few of the visual gags, but enjoyed the party anyways.   
  
“Yayy!” Luke and Leia jumped for joy when they reached the party, Leia peaked in and gasped excitedly.   
  
“Now, I trust you two shall behave?” Vader asked them both. Luke and Leia stood in front of Vader and nodded.   
  
“Yes, father!” Leia smiled proudly, “Can we go in now!?”   
  
“Yes, just be good and come to me if you need anything.” Vader said, “And remember, you are not allowed to eat your candy tonight. You shall be able to in the morning. ” Luke and Leia sighed and nodded in compliance.  
  
“Go have fun, little ones.” Luke and Leia turned quickly and ran into the party. Stormtroopers bowed to Vader as he passed and entered the main party hall where Sidious would be waiting for him. 

* * *

Hours had passed, the party was finally over. It was absolute torture, speaking with drunken senators and generals who sloppily dressed up in ridiculous costumes was a loathsome act. He couldn’t think of anything worse to put someone through, and all the while he was not allowed to release any of the anger that built up inside of him. Sidious would think that would ruin the party.   
  
He finally left the main party room and walked down the hall, he turned the corner and saw the door to the children's party was wide open. He walked towards it, hoping his children didn’t sneak any candy, but he highly doubted they were able to resist. There was candy everywhere. He reached the doorway, there were children sitting around organizing their candy and walking around filling their bags with whatever candy that was left on the tables.   
  
He looked around the room, looking for his children when he heard rapid footsteps coming towards him. When he looked down to see who it was, he saw Luke run up to him and hide behind his cape. He was about to turn to look down at Luke but saw Leia running up to him as well. He placed his hands on his hips.  
  
“Why is your brother terrified, young one?” Vader asked his daughter, she furred his brows and pointed to a group of older boys.   
  
“They said a monster was gonna get him tonight and made fun of our costumes,” She turned back, crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, “I pushed one away and told them to leave him alone, but Luke is still scared .”  
  
Vader glared at the boys, his fists tightening. Those boys should consider themselves lucky his children were there, they were the only thing holding him back at the moment. Darkness began to pulsate around him, his glare burning into the boys who made fun of his children. They had to leave now, his poor son was terrified because of that group of children. He turned quickly to look down at Luke, trying to reign in his anger. He gently placed his hand on Luke's head.   
  
Luke looked up, he sniffled softly, “Can we go home, father? ”He asked softly. He felt something in his chest swirl, he bent down and scooped his son up.  
  
“Yes, my son,” Vader said as soft as his vocoder would let him. He felt his free hand be tightly gripped by a small hand, he looked down and saw Leia look up at him and smile, her eyes drooped slightly. It seemed both of them were tired. 

* * *

Luke and Leia walked off the lift into the personal level of his palace, Vader walked in after them, “Go to bed, it is way past both of your bedtimes. ” Luke turned to face Vader, his face painted with worry, he blinked quickly.  
  
“U-Uhm- But the monster-”  
  
“Luke, I have told you there is no such thing as monsters.”   
  
“Shh!” Luke said quickly, “What if it hears you!”   
  
“It cannot hear me, it has no ears because monsters do not exist.” Vader nudged Luke towards his room, “Go on, young one. ”   
  
“Father, can I have just one piece of candy?” Leia asked, "Please please please pleeeaaase!?”   
  
“No, both of you go to bed, now!” Leia sighed and walked down the hall. Luke looked at him, his eyes wide, he was still fearful of the monster those boys teased him about. “Go on, son, you must face your fear.”   
  
Luke turned slowly and slowly shuffled down the hall towards his room, he took their bags of candy and brought them to his conference room. Finally, it was quiet and he could get his work done. He examined the pile of datapads stacked on his table, hopefully, he could make a dent into the pile by the morning.   
  
He sat down on his chair and began to scroll through his work, minutes passed and he felt like he was getting back into a rhythm, but was stopped when his office door swooshed opened. He saw his son with a blanket wrapped over his shoulders, sniffling softly. Vader lowered his datapad and looked at Luke.  
  
“What did I say? You must be in bed, my son. ”   
  
“I-I’m scared, father..” Luke said softly, "I can't sleep.."Vader sighed wearily and studied his son for a moment. He opened up their bond, fear poured from Lukes end, it made his heart sink to his stomach. He was terrified, he thought he might have been able to forget about it by the end of the night, but this was proven false.   
  
He sat up from his chair and walked over towards Luke, “I shall put you to bed, you are to stay there and sleep. ” Luke nodded slowly and gently grabbed Vader's large gloved hands. His son gripped as tightly as he could, Vader gave a small gentle squeeze back. They walked into Lukes room, the lights were all on.  
  
“Were you trying to sleep with the lights on?” Vader asked, Luke nodded.

“Yeah!” He said, he looked up to Vader. “Its cause I heard monsters are scared of the light.”   
  
“ Monsters are not real ,” Vader said yet again as Luke climbed into his bed, the only real monster Vader would consider real was Sidious and perhaps, himself.   
  
“But what if?-”   
  
“ There are no monsters, but if there were, I would not let them hurt you, my son .” Luke nodded as he pulled his covers up. “Those children who told you monsters were real are liars, do not listen to them. They only wanted to trick you." Thinking about those kids again made Vader tighten his fists out of anger.  
  
“Will you check the closet?” Luke asked softly, Vader walked over to his closet and opened the door. There was nothing in there like Vader predicted, he heard Luke sigh in relief.   
  
“Do you feel well enough to sleep, young one?” Luke nodded hesitantly.  
  
“Will you stay until I fall asleep?” Luke asked, his voice barely audible. Luke’s eyes were wide, pleading for Vader to stay. How could he say no?   
  
“Yes, little one, I shall stay,” Luke smiled and turned over in his bed and closed his eyes. Vader stood in the corner of the room, he thought back to the pile of work in his conference room and felt the need to speed up the process, he opened up his and Luke’s bond. Luke glowed brightly, he always did, Vader sent waves of soothing feelings to Luke. He felt Luke’s glow dim with each passing second until his son fell asleep.   
  
He let out a sigh but felt inside a small amount of pride of putting his son to bed , even after all these years of putting his children to bed it still felt like a personal victory when they finally went to sleep. Just as he was about to turn to leave Luke’s roomhe felt a tug on his cape. He looked down and saw his daughter brown eyes look up at him.   
  
“Why are you not in bed, young one?” Vader asked.   
  
“Uhm..." Leia shuffled, "Are you sure monsters aren’t real? ”She asked softly, almost as if she was a little embarrassed to ask.   
  
“Are you afraid as well?” Vader asked, genuinely a little shocked. Leía did not scare easy, but she was 6, she was bound to be scared from time to time.  
  
She shook her head and looked to the floor, “No- just wanted to know... ” She paused and looked back up to Vader, “Can you put me to bed too?"  
  
“Yes, I can put you to bed,” He scooped her up, she adjusted in the blanket that was wrapped around her. She rested her face on his chest plate as he carried her to her room. He thought he would stop having to put his kids to bed at this age, but it seemed to happen more often than not. He didn’t mind, as long as his children were happy. 

He found his children's fear of monsters a little shocking, he knew 6-year-olds were prone to fear things like this. Monsters they were thinking of were not real, they were made up in stories to scare children. He was scarier than any monster that could be imagined, yet they did not fear him, they loved him, they loved him so much. 


	2. Its the Great Pumpkin, Darth Vader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader takes his twins out to get some pumpkins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this! I love writing Vader with his twins!

Small gentle knocks came from his door, there was a beeping going off in his hyperbaric chamber, alerting him someone was out in the hall. He turned the beeping off and checked the chronometer. 0400 in the morning, one of his children must have had a nightmare of some sort. He opened up to the force and sensed it was his son, he probed further and did not sense any fear that usually accompanied his children after nightmares. Making it all the more curious as to why his son was up.

He opened the hyperbaric chamber, pressurized oxygen spilled out as the top of the chamber lifted. He stepped out, his joints feeling tight, sitting in the chamber for hours on end was not exactly the most comfortable feeling in the galaxy. He stalked towards his personal chamber doors, they swooshed open revealing his small four year old boy. He placed his hands on his belt as he studied him. Luke’s eyes brightened up considerably at the sight of his father, though he still seemed to be quite tired. 

“Daddy!” Luke smiled.

“What are you doing up so early, little one?” Vader asked.

“I’m f-f’irsty!” 

“You are thirsty?” Vader asked, Luke nodded with a small smile followed by a yawn. He stepped out into the hall and noticed his son was dragging a blanket around, he beckoned his son to follow him. 

“Come son, be mindful not to trip on the blanket,” Vader walked down the hall and into the kitchens, this room was only ever really used by droids, it took Vader a moment to remember where the cups were left. With the force he swiftly opened the cupboard, pulled out a cup and filled it with water, he held it in his hand as he screwed a cap on top so Luke wouldn’t spill it all over himself. He floated it down to Luke, he grabbed the cup with both hands, dropping the blanket and began drinking the water. 

Vader lifted his hand, the blanket floated up and folded itself in the air then landed in the palm of his hand. Not much time passed until Luke finished drinking, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. 

“Much better,” Luke smiled happily, “T’ank you daddy.” 

“You are welcome, little one.” He gently nudged Luke to turn and leave the kitchens, “It is time you go back to bed.” Luke grabbed his hand as they walked down the hall towards Luke's room, when they walked in Luke crawled up onto his bed. Vader unfolded the blanket and laid it down on Luke's bed.

“You think you shall be able to fall asleep, young one?” Vader asked, Luke nodded.

“Yes daddy,” Luke pulled his covers up, Vader felt unrelenting happiness come from the boy, all he did was get his son water. Sometimes it seemed Vader's very presence made the boy happy, it was perplexing to think he made his own child that happy by just being around him. Vader was about to turn and leave but Luke sat up straight, “Daddy! Daddy! Wait!” 

“What is it, son?” 

“Punkin!” Luke said happily, for a second Vader felt confused, as if his son was speaking an alien language. But then he saw Luke was pointing at his blanket which had cartoon pumpkins scattered as a design. “I want punkin daddy!” 

“Why do you want a pumpkin?” Vader asked.

“Haw’ween!” Luke threw his arms up in the air, dread filled Vader’s body. Halloween was not Vader's favorite night, he didn’t like seeing costumes of his own likeness in stores when he went to find his children costumes. This only led to strangers coming up to him, thinking he was in a costume. Luke got terrified easily by halloween decorations and candy was one of the last things his children needed.

In addition, going out for pumpkins meant stares, whispers, people’s eyes would be glued to Vader whenever he went out. Not that he minded, usually he didn’t care what others thought, they could stare all they like. But it bothered him when he was with his children. They didn’t notice people's stares now, but when would they start noticing? When would he have to explain why people stared? 

But one look at his son and he knew he couldn’t say no, even if the looks he got from people bothered him. “Yes, we may go get pumpkins. I shall take you and your sister in the morning.”

“Yay!” Luke smiled.

“Now, you must sleep young one.” Luke nodded and pulled his covers up. Vader turned to leave

“G’night daddy,” he heard his son's small voice say from behind him, he turned his head. 

“Goodnight, son.” He stepped out into the hall and suddenly noticed his daughter, he placed his hands on his belt. It seemed everyone was up tonight. “Is there something you need, little one?” 

“Thirsty,” Leia said as she rubbed her eyes tiredly, also dragging a blanket behind her. She lifted her hands up, “Up! Up!” Vader lowered himself and scooped Leia up in his arms.

“Your brother was also thirsty,” Vader mentioned as he brought her down the hall towards the kitchen, “It would seem I do not give you two enough water.” She giggled softly as she laid her cheek on his chest.

“You're silly daddy.”

* * *

“I see it daddy!” Leia announced as they flew closer to what looked like a large field with orange dots scattered around, trees with changing colored leaves surrounded the area. This place they were at was by the Coruscant lakeside, Savvam lake. 

This lake was atop several interlocking buildings, about 200 stories high. But it gave the perfect illusion of a natural grown forest, despite it all being artificial. This place was made for the rich to relax at, and for it’s natural setting they decided to add seasonal features. For Halloween, the trees changed color and they imported pumpkins from other planets and laid them around to look as if they had naturally grown there.

“I am gonna get a big pumpkin! Tiny ones are for babies! The biggest pumpkin ever!” Leia threw her hands in the air out of excitement.

“You're a big punkin!!” 

“No I’m noot!” Leia protested. Vader already felt the migraine coming in. 

Vader landed the speeder on a landing pad close to the pumpkin patch. He stepped out and opened the door for his children, they both hopped out and looked around in amazement.

“You may go and choose a pumpkin, little ones,” He gently nudged them forward. “Stay close, do not run off.” 

“Punkin punkin!!” Luke cheered as they moved forward onto the pumpkin patch. Several other prominent families were scattered throughout the field, also choosing a pumpkin. Some of the parents looked up, he felt their fear and immense curiosity, several of them did their best not to stare, while others openly gawked before quickly looking away, pretending he wasn’t there.

Luke and Leia didn’t notice the stares, they walked through the patch, observing pumpkins, trying to find the perfect one. He had to stop Luke from tripping over vines with the force more than once. 

“Daddy!” Luke called out, Vader walked towards him and saw Luke holding a small pumpkin, he rocked it side to side. “It's a baby punkin!” 

“Do you want that one, Luke?” Vader asked, just as Luke was beginning to nod Leia walked up. 

“I want that one!” Leia pointed to Luke's pumpkin. 

“It's mine!” Luke turned away, holding his pumpkin close. 

“Leia, I thought you wanted a big pumpkin,” Vader said, trying to diffuse the two before either of them started to cry. Little fights like this always erupted between the twins, if one has something the other wants it. Leia’s eyes lit up at the mention of a big pumpkin.

“Oh yeaah!” She smiled, she examined the pumpkin patch until her eyes landed on a pumpkin not too far from where she was. She ran over, she was full of excitement and hugged it, it was half her size, one of the biggest pumpkins in the whole patch. “This one!” 

“Are you sure you want that one, young one?” Vader went over to ask, Leia nodded as she continued to hug the pumpkin. Leia began attempting to lift the huge pumpkin in front of her. She tried hooking her hands under and lifted it with all the strength she could muster. “Do you need help?” Vader asked.

“No!” Leia protested, “I do it!” He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her skeptically, slightly worried she was going to end up hurting herself over the attempt.

“It's too big Leia,” Luke teased.  
  
“Nuh uh!” She continued to try to lift the pumpkin, it only lifted slightly. Vader decided it might be best if he helped her out a little, without having to lift a finger, he used the force to lift the pumpkin up, making it seem Like Leia had lifted it. She gasped excitedly.

“Daddy! Daddy! Look!” Leia smiled brightly, “I lifted it!” 

“Good job, little one.” Vader said, “Luke, are you sure you want that small of a pumpkin?” He had to ask, it looked too small to even carve someone recognizable on. He didn’t want his son to feel disappointed.

“Yes! I want baby punkin!” Luke began to rock it as if it really were a baby.

“Then it is decided, seeing how both of you have a pumpkin, it is time we leave.”

“What about your pumpkin, daddy?” Luke asked.

“Pick a pumpkin!” Leia smiled, in all honestly, he didn’t want to get a pumpkin. He was only here for his children, they must have thought he was going to get a pumpkin as well. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt buying a third pumpkin as well, without really looking, a pumpkin flew into his hands. It was an average-sized pumpkin, not too big, not too small. 

“There, now may we leave?” 

“Pieet!” Luke chirped up, “Pie-et needs punkin too!” 

“He can get a pumpkin on his own time,” Vader said, “We are not getting him a pumpkin,” When he had requested Piett to watch over his children when Vader had become too busy, he didn’t realize how attached they would have grown to the lieutenant. Luke pouted as Vader floated Luke and Leias pumpkins into the air, he grabbed the stems while his pumpkin was crooked in between his arm and chest plate. There should be some kind of transport for these, they were a nuisance to carry around. 

“We are leaving now, follow me.” They began to head towards a vendor who sold these pumpkins, the man was quite shaken by Vaders presence. He made the sale quick, Vader moved to leave the area as quickly as possible. Soon, he and his children flew away towards his hangar. 

* * *

“Daddy! Daddy look at our pumpkins!!!” Luke yelled happily, they had wanted their pumpkin carvings to come out as a surprise but there was no way he was leaving the children alone with carving tools. Even if they were, as the label alleged, safe for children. He decided to have them carve in the hangar, they would not be doing something so messy in the house. As for staying preoccupied, he worked on his TIE until his children had finished. 

He set down his servodriver down on a tray that stood right by his side as he worked and turned to face his children. He first was focused on the mess of pumpkin guts laid out on several towels laid out. He told them to put the mess down on there so it would be easier to clean up. Then he looked down on their pumpkins. 

“Look look!” Luke pointed to his small pumpkin.

“It looks very nice Luke,” Vader said.

“Its a heart cause I love it!!” Luke hugged his pumpkin, Vader examined his son's design, the heart was...definitely abstract, but Luke seemed to be extremely happy with the outcome.

“Look at mine!” Leia said, “Its is a scary monster!” Leia pointed to hers, “Its got angry eyes and fangs too! And- they eat Lukes!” She pointed at her brother and began laughing. Luke crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. 

“They do noot!” Luke whined.

“Yes it dooes!” Leia pressed.

“Daddy! Make her take it back!” Luke huffed. 

“Leia stop teasing your brother!” Vader said, Luke hovered close to his father and, gripping his cape. He looked at both of their pumpkins, “I like both of them- There is no need for a competition or teasing.” 

He walked over towards Leia, “You two have been at this for hours, you are due for something to eat.”

“Okay daddy!” Leia said happily and led the way to the lift. 

“Daddy, I want to be a pumpkin for halloween,” Luke said as he looked up to Vader, smiling brightly. 

“That can be arranged,” Vader said as he patted his son's head. They all entered the lift, he would be ordering someone to clean the pumpkin mess soon, and to have his childrens pumpkin carvings proudly displayed in the hangar. His children would love to have their pumpkins out for all to see, and Vader would enjoy their art in the hangar. He already had so much of their art in his hyperbaric chamber hung up, he could stare at their scribbles for hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Please let me know what you thought! I love hearing your feedback!


	3. Halloween Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five-year-old Leia has to stay home during Halloween when she catches a cold

“Ah- yes miss Leia, it seems like you have a fever,” Dr. Olen said as he held up the thermometer, his eyes narrowed and focussed on the numbers displayed on the small screen. Vader flexed his hands and deflated internally as he watched his daughter's eyes lower sadly. He suspected as much, Leia the previous night had told him about an itch in her throat. This morning she was feeling worse and was coughing through the afternoon. She wanted to put off seeing the doctor as much as possible, but at this point it was necessary. 

“B-But-” Leia sputtered nervously, her brows furrowed.

“I know I know,” The doctor sighed, “It must be terrible to have to miss Halloween,” The doctor pushed himself up from his knelt position and gave her a sympathetic smile,“But maybe your brother could get you some candy.”

“Doctor,” Vader intervened, not wanting the doctor to remind her fully that she will miss out on trick or treating, “What can I do for my daughter so she can begin to feel better.”

“Well- I have sent a prescription out for medicine to relieve her symptoms, but other than that, rest is what she needs most.”

“Very well,” Vader replied, “You are dismissed, doctor.” Dr. Olen nodded and bent over to pick up his bag. He turned back to Leia who sat in her bed, her hair pulled up in disheveled ponytails. She sniffled as he riffled through his bag and eventually pulled out a small piece of candy and handed it to her.

“Get well soon, Leia,” The doctor smiled, “Happy Halloween,” he turned and bowed to Vader and left the room. Leia held the candy in her hand, sniffling some more. She looked up to Vader, her eyes big and almost like they were about to tear up. 

“Do I really have to miss Halloween daddy?” Leia asked sadly, Vader walked towards her and sat on the end of her bed.

“Yes, the doctor said you need rest in order to feel better,” Vader said, “I will have someone pick up your medicine so-”

“I don’t wanna take medicine!” She whined as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned away but then sneezed into her elbow. 

“You must if you wish to feel better,” Vader said, she kept her back towards him. “Stay in your bed, I will have some food brought to you soon-”

Just then, the door to Leia's room slid open, revealing his son dressed in a cat costume peaking in. “So can Leia come trick or treating?” He asked in a small, hopeful voice. Vader sighed as he stood from Leia's bed and walked towards his son. 

“Go out into the hall, your sister is sick.” Luke gasped softly and stepped out into the hall, Vader followed and closed Leia's bedroom door. He looked down at his son. “Unfortunately, she will not be able to go trick or treating tonight.” 

“What!?” Luke said, his eyes widening, “But we were gonna go together!” 

“I understand you are upset, but she is not feeling well,” Vader pulled out his comlink, “I will have Piett take you out tonight.”

“But daddy you said you would go trick or treating with me,” Luke looked down to the floor, Vader let out a weary sigh, something he seemed to do more often these days. He disliked halloween in general and trick or treating was somewhat unbearable, his children's happiness was the only reason he went. Despite his promise to go with Luke, he couldn’t leave his daughter home while she was sick and miserable. He would have to break his promise about going trick or treating with Luke. 

“I have to take care of your sister,” Vader said, “I believe Piett will be a suitable substitute for the evening.” Luke pouted in the hall as Vader commed Piett to come and take Luke out to trick or treat. Piett sounded confused at first, he did not blame the man, it was an unusual request. But Piett kept his questions to himself, a valuable asset when working with Vader, one of the reasons Piett had kept his position so long. 

As he was pocketing the com, the door to Leia's room swooshed open, Vader looked down and saw his daughter standing in the doorway with a determined look. She wore a headband with cat ears and drew messy cat whiskers on her cheeks. 

“I-Its okay!”  _ Sneeze,  _ “I feel better! I can go!” Her nose began to run, her voice sounded stuffy. she wiped her nose with her sleeve, smearing the whiskers she drew on one of her cheeks. 

“Get back to bed, young one!” Vader pointed into her room towards her bed, “You are going to get your brother sick!” Luke jumped back, not wanting to catch a cold. 

“Please daddy! I promise I won’t get Luke sick! Please! I don’t wanna miss Halloween!” She had her hands clasped together, begging to be allowed to go trick or treating. His heart sank at the sight, she looked so distraught. He wished he could let her, he wished he could just cure her of her cold right there and then, unfortunately that's not how these things worked. 

Just as he was about to speak, the lift doors at the end of the hall slid open. Piett walked out into the hall, his hands clasped behind his back and stood up straight. He walked up to Luke and formed a small smile. “Are you ready to go, Luke?” Luke glanced at Leia sadly before nodding slowly.

“Enjoy your evening, son,” Vader said, he looked to Piett, “Have him home by twenty-hundred.”

“Yes, my lord,” Piett bowed, Luke smiled and looked up to Vader and softly waved.

“Bye Daddy,” Luke smiled, his eyes glancing over to Leia, “I’ll- I’ll split my candy with you Leia, I promise.” Luke turned and walked into the lift with Piett, the doors slid close, leaving just Leia and Vader. Vader turned and scooped Leia up into his arms.

“It's not fair…” Leia mumbled, he sighed as he turned to head towards the refresher, he sat her down on the counter. Her arms were crossed and she looked down to the floor angrily, sniffling the whole time. He briefly wondered where she got her anger from. 

“I know it may seem I am making you stay home just to be mean-” Vader began as he grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the sink, “But you must stay home and rest in order to feel better.” He wiped the make-up cat whiskers she had painted on her cheeks. 

“I’m not sick!” She said again, he was slowly growing frustrated with her. Just as he was about to respond, she began coughing. Immediately his body tensed up, not exactly sure what to do. Yes, his children have been sick before, but even then he was still quite clueless. He thought parenting would eventually become easier, but sometimes it felt like more of a struggle every day. 

She finished coughing and sniffled a couple of times, she flicked her eyes up to Vader and back down to the floor, swinging her legs back and forth. “Maybe I am- just a little sick, but not that bad…” 

“Let's get you back to bed,” Vader said, she gently hopped down from the counter in the refresher. She gently took his hand as they walked out into the hall and into Leia's room. It was neat, mostly, unlike Luke's room. She crawled up in her bed and pulled up the covers and sniffled. He picked up his com and ordered someone to bring her medicine. 

* * *

About an hour passed, things had finally begun to settle down. His daughter had reluctantly taken her medicine and had started resting in her bed. He never anticipated keeping a child from trick or treating would be this difficult. But Leia was not one to back down from a fight and prove she is right. Even if she was, in fact, wrong.

He was sitting in his office, waiting for Piett to drop off his son, who was hopefully sleepy by the end of the night. Last time he checked Leías end of their bond it felt like she was wavering between sleep. It took a lot of convincing to keep Leia in bed, she struggled accepting the fact she was sick. She was quite stubborn for a five-year-old. 

Just as he was about to open up their bond to see if she was asleep, his office door slid open, revealing Leia. She was carrying a box of tissues and a blanket wrapped around her, she sniffled in the doorway, coughing here and there. Vader studied here for a moment.

“What are you doing up, you are supposed to be in bed,” Vader said matter of factly, he waited for an answer but all she did was shrug, “What does that mean?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Leia finally said as she rubbed her eyes. 

“Well, you still must be resting, Leia," Vader said, Leia shook her head and sneezed. Despite her denial of saying she wasn’t tired, he could sense that she was. 

“I wanna be in here,” She said as she wiped her nose with her sleeve, “What are ya doing?” She asked as she walked in, she raised her head up to try and see onto the table. It was somewhat of a struggle for her, she was short for her age. 

“I am working on a project,” Vader informed as he picked up his datapad. “As for you, you should go back to bed.” 

“But I want to be with you daddy,” Leia said as she wiped her nose with a tissue, “Please?..” She asked softly. 

It was a request still quite perplexing to hear, the want to just simply be around him. Of course, he should be used to this by now. His twins wanted to be around him almost all the time, they were absolutely attached to Vader. He could sense it through their bond, whenever he would come home from the Palace or the ISB they would run up to greet him. They would say how much they missed him. It always stirred something inside of him, the pure joy and love they exuded when they saw him. 

Vader only took a moment before he responded, “You may stay,” His daughter smiled, it seemed like all she wanted in the galaxy was to be near him. She climbed on a seat right next to him, wrapping a blanket over her shoulders. 

“Thank you, daddy,” She smiled and looked at the datapads stacked on his desk, “Can I help?” 

“No, young one, if you are to stay here you are to be quiet while I work,” Leia nodded and yawned as she watched him work. He worked in silence, mostly, there were a couple sneezes here and there and sometimes Leia would ask a string of questions about a long word she might have seen on the datapad.

Time passed, Leia slowly grew more tired. She eventually closed her eyes, falling asleep on the chair. He checked his chronometer, he was expecting Luke any second. Just then, his office doors slid open revealing a tired-looking Piett and Luke, they walked through the doorway into his office. Luke walked up to Vader holding his bag with a big smile and yawned, his eyes drooping. Leia stirred and woke up, she looked down at Luke from her chair.

“How did the night go, Lieutenant?” Vader asked.

“Very well, Lord Vader,” Piett bowed, “Luke insisted on grabbing two of each candy, one for him and one for Leia.” Luke nodded with a smile.

“I’ll give you half Leia,” Luke weakly held up his large bag of candy. 

“Thank you,” Leia said with a small and sleepy smile. Vader stood from his seat.

“You are dismissed, Lieutenant,” Vader informed, Piett nodded and left the office. “Now, it is past both of your bedtimes,” Vader stated, Leia hopped out of the chair and his twins walked out of the office and down the hall, it didn’t take as much convincing as usual. His children were already incredibly tired. 

He sent Luke to his room and walked into Leias, it was dark and quiet. The light from Imperial City buildings leaked in through her window. She hopped into bed and pulled up the covers. Vader used the force and pulled the blinds closed. The only light was coming from the corner, her nightlight. He looked down at her, “Now you promise to stay in bed all night?” Vader asked.

“I promise,” She used her pointer finger to draw an ex over her chest, “Cross my heart.” She sneezed into her elbow and sniffled a couple of times. 

“Now I have to go say goodnight to your brother,” Vader paused, “But if you need me, do not hesitate to ask.” Leia nodded. “Good night, young one,” Vader said as he turned to leave.

“Goodnight daddy,” She said softly, “I liked spending Halloween with you.” He knew her Halloween night may not have gone the way she originally wanted. Even with her constant protest of being sick and wanting to go out, she still ended up being happy just by being with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFHABFHhhdbsh I hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you sosoososososoos much for reading!!!!!!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought down below! I love hearing what you have to say!


	4. Baby Formula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader has finally gotten his twins but he doesn't feel nor is he as prepared as he hoped to be

Never in a million years did Vader guess babies required so many things. It was actually quite overwhelming, he stood in the hangar watching shuttles full of baby supplies and items be unloaded and moved up to his personal level. Who knew something so tiny needed so much. He had searched hours upon hours looking for everything he may need, he even frequented a couple of first-time parent holosites and blogs. 

He cultivated a list of all things he would need for his children, he sent the list to Piett and had him order the items as quickly as possible. Cribs, changing tables, clothes, diapers, food, ect. The list felt endless. He was still in a great amount of shock, learning his child has survived, and not only that, he had twins. A boy and a girl.

_It looks like they were both right in their own respect._

Learning of his children's survival had been bringing back memories he has been trying to forget, they flashed through his head over and over again. All so recent, all the pain he felt was not so long ago as he liked to pretend it was. It was all so overwhelming and it seemed the harder he tried to forget the more difficult it was to keep his brain silent. He didn’t want to remember what she had last said to him, he didn’t want to remember what he had done to her. 

With a strong mental hand, he pushed those memories back again, it seemed to be mostly what he was doing that day. He may have also been somewhat avoiding his children who were sleeping in his personal chambers. He opened his newly found bond with his children and hasn’t closed it all day. He didn’t really know what to do with them or how to deal with children. The parent websites he skimmed were chock full of advice, and he may go over it some more later. But he had a feeling it was easier said than done. 

The unpacking process had slowed down and what he expected were the last couple boxes were brought up. The lift in his hangar opened, Piett stepped out holding a datapad close to his chest as he walked swiftly towards Vader and bowed. “The crew has begun constructing the furniture, my Lord.”

He was glad it was finally almost over, then it would just be him and the babies without a large crew in his home. Suddenly, he realized being alone with the babies may be the scariest thing he should ever experience. No matter how many blogs he read, he was alone with his twins feeling like the most unprepared parent in the galaxy. He felt a sinking feeling but did his best to cover it up. 

“Remain here until they are finished,” Vader ordered, “You may finish your work while stationed here.”

“Yes my Lo-”

His heart sank quickly down in the deep depths of his stomach, though it felt like a never ending cavern that never saw the light of day. Through the bond with his children, he felt them crying. Alarm ran through him, suddenly clueless and forgot all he had read. He wasn’t sure if Piett was aware his mood had shifted, but Piett seemed to be watching him silently. 

“Follow me,” Vader said, breaking the awkward tension between the two. He quickly made his way towards the lift, Piett scrambled on beside him, leaving about a foot or two between each other. Vader kept his bond with his children open, they were in distress, and he could tell why. They were hungry, the force granted him the access to insight on many things. Apparently, it also informed him when his children were hungry, he supposed a regular parent would have to guess. The force had its perks sometimes. 

The lift opened to his personal level and was shocked at the sight of the hired staff walking around his level casually, he was a little more than uncomfortable with the sight. No matter, they would not be here for much longer. He walked through the halls towards his personal chambers, as he walked closer the sound of their crying became more evident. 

He walked in, first noticing his hyperbaric chamber in the center. The room was dim, the crying was louder now. Tucked into the corner were two makeshift bassinets. He walked up to them, they both kicked in the air reaching out for something. 

“What would you like me to do, my Lord?” Piett asked from behind, Vader turned to face him. 

“They are hungry- where did you have their food stored?” Piett jumped to action and moved to the panel by his door. 

“I have ordered them to keep their formula in the kitchen,” Piett pressed a button on the panel and quickly ordered droids to deliver two bottles. “Kitchen droids should be here any moment bring the…formula, my lord.” 

How strange it must be to see, a black armor clad Sith Lord with two babies. He was death and destruction personified, and yet he was moving in baby furniture. This was supposed to be his base where he would plan for missions to destroy anyone who opposed the empire. Now it was the home of his children. How strange. 

Vader turned to look at his crying children, feeling more hopeless than he ever had felt before. Of course, he wouldn’t show it, not in front of a lieutenant. He stood there, ready to hold one of his children any moment...any second now… 

Every passing second was more excruciating, he had to pick up one of his children and try to... _comfort_ them but how could he!? Listening to their cries twisted him up inside, a tight ball slowly growing in his chest. Piett stepped closer towards Vader and his twins, noticing Vader's hesitation. 

“L-Lord Vader?” Piett asked, his voice was noticeably nervous, Vader could sense his reluctance on continuing his sentence. “Is um…. Is everything all right?” 

“Yes!” Vader said quickly, not turning to face Piett. He tightened his fists, growing frustrated with himself. How was he so taken aback by babies? The door to his personal chambers opened, a droid rolled in holding a metal tray, but not carrying anything. Piett furrowed his brows and turned to address the droid. 

“Where are the bottles!?” Piett asked, placing his hands on his hips. 

“There was no formula,” The droid beeped, Piett gasped softly and shook his head. 

“No no- there must be, we ordered it-” Piett paused and pulled out his datapad, he scrolled through it quickly until his eyes widened and gasped softly. ”It hasn't arrived yet, it seems.." 

“No formula?” Vader asked, anger beginning to flare within him. Piett swallowed hard and took a step back, “My children have to wait to eat something!?” 

"I apologize, my Lord," Piett bowed quickly, trying to show his respect towards Vader. "I- I will go out and get some, my Lord. Then I will contact the shipping company." For a moment, that seemed perfectly acceptable. Piett would go out himself and pick up what he needed, but then he realized he would be alone with the babies. Which maybe wasn't such a good idea, he couldn't be alone with them. He was absolutely clueless!

“No!" Vader said quickly, "You keep watch over the construction and my children,” Vader began, and couldn’t believe what he was about to say. “I will go out in search for the formula.” 

“You?-” Piett began but quickly stopped himself, he cleared his throat, “Of course, my Lord. I will try and calm the two down.” 

Vader didn’t want to waste one second, he quickly left his chambers leaving his crying children behind. He could get the formula himself, he didn’t think something simple as that would be so difficult, in addition, he could perhaps think straight when he was away from the crying. But something in him didn't want to leave, it must be some strange paternal feeling, the urgency to be around them when they were in distress. It got worse with every step towards the hangar. 

And somewhere deep down in his subconscious, he was telling them to hold on and he would be back soon.

* * *

He stepped out of the speeder onto the landing pad, it was dark out and deserted of any living life forces. It was oh-three-hundred in a lesser popular area of Imperial City. He walked towards the shop Piett informed him they got all their baby supplies. Luckily, all shops on Coruscant rarely even closed. 

He reached the entrance and hesitated for a moment, he felt a few life forces within the store. He had to do this for his children, he stepped into the building instantly feeling out of place. One side was a display of a variety of different furniture to put in a nursery. The other side was full of different supplies, like clothing, diapers, toys, ect. He walked straight through and up to the counter, he saw a man sitting behind it falling asleep with his head in his hand. 

He reached the counter, whether it was his presence or his breathing, he wasn’t sure but the man behind the counter’s eyes fluttered open. The moment he caught the man's gaze, he flew up straight, his eyes wide in shock. 

“Get me babies formula at once,” Vader ordered.

“B-Babies?...formula? The man asked nervously.

“Do not make me repeat myself,” Vader said dangerously, “Go, this is a matter of urgency.” The man didn’t need to be told anymore, he jumped from his seat behind the counter and towards one of the isles near him. Vader stood in his place, he folded his arms over his chest as he impatiently waited for the man to come back with the formula.

“D-Do you need a bottle warmer?” He heard the man's voice come from one of the isles. 

“Bottles need to be warmed?” Vader asked, genuinely a little confused. The man didn’t respond, quickly, he came around from one of the isles carrying a few supplies. 

“H-Here is the baby formula- and here is the bottle warmer.” The man sputtered, “T-They like it better when the milk is warm.” Vader was about to pay when he noticed small baby blankets folded neatly on one corner of the counter. Vader walked over to them and picked up two.

"What color are these?" Vader asked.

"G-green and w-white," The man replied hastily.

Are these soft?" Vader asked.

"T-They should be mr- er- sir," The man replied, his voice wavering. Vader held out his hand and left a hand full of credits on the counter.

“This should cover it,” Vader said, the man nodded and quickly bagged the items. Vader grabbed the bag and left quickly, there was no time to waste. His children must be starving. 

* * *

He finally arrived back at his palace, he stood in the lift as it ascended to his personal level. He felt their distress, it paid him to feel it through the force. The lift doors opened, he quickly stormed through the halls towards his personal chambers where he saw Piett holding Leia, he looked equally distressed as his children were. The kitchen droid was still parked in front of his personal chamber doors. He turned to it and held out the formula and bottles.

“Quickly fill this with formula at once,” Vader said quickly, the droid took the supplies. Vader turned and walked towards Piett, “How are my children?” 

“I’ve been doing my best, my Lord,” Piett paused, “But I don’t think I am doing the trick.” Vader walked over to Lukes makeshift bassinet, his son's tiny hands reaching up, his feet kicking the air. He felt urgency with no real direction, it was just urgency all around him. It was almost painful to just stand there and watch. 

“The bottle is ready,” Vader turned quickly to see the droid holding out the bottle towards him. He looked up to Piett who was already in the middle of feeding his daughter. He took the bottle quickly and turned to face his son. Again was met with a hesitancy to hold him, he wasn’t sure what it was.

Maybe he thought he’d break him, his arms were mostly machines after all and his son was so...small. One wrong move and-

Piett walked over beside him with Leia in his arms, “If I may- you are going to have to hold them at some point, my lord.” 

He was angry, first at the audacity a lieutenant felt like they could speak to him like that. But also because he was right. 

If he could take in a deep breath to steady himself, he would have. He slowly lowered himself and gently scooped his son in his arms. Luke squirmed, Vader felt something grow within himself. Something big and rapid and overwhelming. It locked itself in his chest and seemed to be unmovable. 

His son…

He snapped out of whatever feeling he was entranced in and moved the bottle, and suddenly he was feeding his son. The chamber was finally quiet, peaceful and at that moment he forgot who he was and what his current job and placement in the force were. At this moment he was a father. 

Minutes passed, and soon Luke fell asleep in his arms. He felt he could possibly stay in the moment forever. Had he fallen asleep in her arms? He would never know. He brushed the small blond hairs back on Luke's head. 

Maybe being a father wouldn’t be as hard as he thought it would be. Maybe he could do this, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> njfnefheshbfhsbfhseb I hope you like the baby twins bdhhsf I love love love writing Vader with babies! He is so clueless haha he doesn't know the first thing about being a parent at this point. Hopefully, he studies up on those parenting blogs. 
> 
> Thank you soo sooo much for reading!!! Please let me know what you thought below! I love your feedback!


End file.
